


every time that I was down (you would always come around)

by Dessa



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mistborn AU, Phoenix Nest Discord, Rebels Discord is scary, Yes I can write fluff in something depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessa/pseuds/Dessa
Summary: Shai and Sabine figure out a way to communicate with Ezra.





	every time that I was down (you would always come around)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/gifts).



> Song title comes from "Seasons in the Sun" by Terry Jacks

****“Sabby, I wish I could talk to Daddy.”

 

Sabine looked up at the young girl. “I know, Shine.” She saw a handful of stones in her hands. “What do you have there?”

 

“Stones for Daddy. You're gonna see him soon, right?”

 

Sabine nodded. Another 'courtship' meeting had been set up for the next week. Then she got an idea. “How would you like to help me out with something? Something that would let you talk to your dad?”

  
Shai's eyes lit up. “Really?! Yes!”

 

The young woman turned away, looking for something. “Let me just get my paints...”

 

~~~~~

 

Ezra took a side glance to Talmoor, as Sabine played the flighty noble girl telling them about some gossip she'd heard. His _brother_ suspected nothing, but Ezra was able to pick up a few tidbits of useful information between the lines.

 

“Oh, and Shadiah sent me with these for you,” she said, digging into her satchel. Talmoor's eyes narrowed, planning on taking away the gift. Finally, Sabine's hands emerged with some painted stones.

 

“She said she wanted to make them prettier for you, so I let her paint them. She actually came up with a story for each one, too.” Sabine laid out the colored pebbles on the table.

 

“This one,” she pointed to the grey one, “she said was very sad, because it has no friends because of it being the color of ash. And this one,” the red one now, “this one is angry, because it thinks everyone should get along with grey, and no one wants to.” She went on and on, telling each stone's emotion and why it feels that way. Talmoor had long since tuned her out, thinking how stupid rocks were as a gift, but Ezra paid close attention.

 

Eventually, it was time for Sabine to leave. They made their formal goodbyes, and then Ezra retreated to his 'room,' with the stones.

 

~~~~~

 

That night, Kanan was perched on a roof, where he had a good view of the tower, and, more importantly, the tiny window that was Ezra's only access to the outside world. He smiled when he saw two stones there: The Grey (sadness), and Pink (love). He quickly retreated, to tell Shai her father's message: That he misses her and loves her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THERE! I MADE FLUFF IN THE DEPRESSING MISTBORN AU!


End file.
